


Nobody But Us

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Ian, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: ian being a jealous boyfriend because someone is obssesed with mickey and wants to have a serious relationship with him, also if you can add a lot of fluff please :)





	

 

Ian knows he’s running late.

 

His boss kept giving him job after job and now he’s thirty minutes late to pick Mickey up from work. 

 

He speeds into the parking lot, swerving the car into a spot and throwing himself out of the car. He looks out to see Mickey talking to a coworker. 

 

Ian smiles, taking a breath. He loves seeing Mickey at work. He’s so controlled and confident and all the other employees look to him for approval. 

 

Ian just leans against the car, watching his boyfriend with a grin on his face.

 

“He’s so hot, right?” A voice asks.

 

“Yeah.” Ian answers dreamily before his mind catches up to what just happened. He snaps his head toward the offender. 

 

“Wait. What?” He asks. 

 

The man points to where Ian’s boyfriend is standing. 

 

“That guy. Mickey. He’s hot.” The guy repeats. “Not to mention funny and confident and so fucking hot.” 

 

Ian feels his skin start to boil, but he tries to hold it together for Mickey’s sake, if only he would hurry up so they could get out of here.

 

Clearly this guy has no clue how fired up Ian is cause he just keeps on talking. 

 

“Man, I would date the shit out of Mickey."

 

Ian’s teeth grind together and his fists clench at his sides. He looks up and sees that Mickey is finally telling his friend goodbye. 

 

But it’s all over when Mickey bends down to pick up his backpack. 

 

“Jesus, I mean look at that ass!” 

 

BOOM! Just like that, the man is laid out on the ground with Ian leaning over him and absolutely seething. 

 

Mickey must’ve seen what happened because now he’s rushing over. 

 

“What the fuck, Ian?” He yells, but Ian’s too far gone. 

 

He kicks the man on the ground. 

 

“Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend!” Ian barks. 

 

“Fuck you, dude. I can do what I want!” The guy rebuttals, as though he’s in any position to argue. 

 

Ian rears back to punch him again, but Mickey catches his arm. 

 

“Whoa there killer! Wanna calm down for a minute?” Mickey says, trying to mediate the situation. 

 

“This guy fucki-“ 

 

“Ian.” Mickey interrupts, grabbing Ian’s face and forcing the man to look at him. “Let’s just go, okay?"

 

Ian sighs, nodding. 

 

He shoots one final glare at the guy on the ground before getting in his car and driving away. 

 

He stays quiet most of the ride. He knows he fucked up. He can’t just punch anyone that finds his boyfriend hot, but sometimes he just loses it. Now he's worried that he did something to jeopardize Mickey's job, and fuck, he just hates his temper. 

 

“Mick.” Ian speaks up. “I’m so sor-"

 

“It’s okay.” Mickey says, pulling Ian’s hand into his lap. “The guy’s a fucking snake. No harm done."

 

“Has he fucking hit on you before?” Ian seethes, starting to get upset again.

 

“No. No. Calm down.” Mickey soothes. “He asked me out once and I told him no and that I had a boyfriend. But then he started telling other people about how he thought I was hot and wanted to date me or whatever."

 

“The fuck, Mickey? Why didn’t you tell me?” Ian yells, pulling out of Mickey's grip. 

 

Mickey grabs Ian’s hand again and places a kiss to the back of it. 

 

“Hey, I know how upset you get and it wasn’t a big deal. I love you. Only you. Nobody else matters, right?” Mickey smiles.

 

Ian nods, leaning over and kissing Mickey's cheek. “Right. Nobody else matters."

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't see on [my tumblr](http://www.ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com) I stopped accepting prompts just for a couple weeks. I want the chance to finish the ones I have and then if some got lost in the shuffle, it'll give people an opportunity to reprompt me. 
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be done and ready to receive more prompts by Mid-January so stayed tuned. Also, please keep coming and talking to me on tumblr :)


End file.
